


Clap your hands (if you're feeling gay)

by Conscious_ramblings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Everyone is female, F/F, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Pining, Summer Camp AU, niall is very observant, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conscious_ramblings/pseuds/Conscious_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has had a shit year involving a shit break up. The last thing she wants when coming to Minehead is to meet someone new. She is 'getting away from it all' by going to work in a language school in one of the crappiest places imaginable. The chances of meeting anyone hot, let alone anyone hot and into girls, are nil.</p><p>So why is she so obsessed with the hot, tall, curl haired girl who happens to be her boss? Why does she fall head over converse heels just as soon as she steps foot in the centre? Those are questions that Louis refuses to even acknowledge, let alone answer.</p><p>That is until her curly haired boss asks to kiss her, and she has to confront them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clap your hands (if you're feeling gay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saracha33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracha33/gifts).



> HIIIIII
> 
> So I may not have written this for Sarah, but I am sure as fuck publishing it for her.
> 
> Sarah I love you, and you deserve all the smutty fics. 
> 
> Also there will likely be a second part showing what happens after this, one day, when I have tied up some loose ends in other fics. It will be published as a second part in the series though, and this very much stands alone. 
> 
> The title comes from a song called Die Another Day by Beatrice Eli, which is about things being a bit shit but then something great happens and it makes life worth living for another day. 
> 
> Yeah it's a beautiful day  
> Clap your hands if you're feeling gay  
> Everything's gonna be okay  
> Clap your hands if you're with me

Louis arrived into Minehead looking like a hedge had grabbed hold of her, dragged her into its centre, and spat her back out the other side. The journey from Doncaster had involved three trains and two buses, having to be as cheap as possible to claim back on expenses, and had taken the better part of a day. The sun was setting over the Bristol Channel now, drenching the promenade with golds and reds as she wrenched her damn suitcase behind her.

Butlins. The language school she was working at for the summer was in Butlins, of all places. Louis had been to a butlins once as a kid, and she had never exactly planned on returning. The notice that had been put up at her uni, looking for people to teach english as a foreign language and requiring basically no experience, had changed all that. Louis had been planning on getting a job in a bar back home, like last summer, but a bad breakup had stoked a need in her to escape. Meet new people. See new places. Be someone else. 

The guard’s hut was just ahead of her as the wheel of her suitcase, that had been groaning for the past half a mile walk from the bus stop, finally broke and fell off.

“Fuck!” Louis kicked the offending case, somehow breaking the other wheel in the process. It wasn’t her day. 

“You ok, love?” The guard leered at her legs as he spoke, which was just not ok. Just as Louis was about to vent every frustration of her day at him his radio went off.

_ John, are you there?  _ The voice sounded flustered

“Go ahead, Harry.” John, it seemed, sighed like the voice on the other end was personally offensive to him.

_ I forgot to say we had another leader arriving tonight.  _ His eyebrows raised questioningly at Louis, who just shrugged in response.

_ Her name’s Louis Tomlinson. A girl though. She should be here by now but I forgot Erika asked me to tell you, and she’s not here, and Erika just asked and...  _ His laugh cut off the rambling that seemed to have taken on the life of a runaway train over the radio.

“I’ve got her, I think.” He directed the next sentence to Louis. “You’re Louis, I presume?” Louis’ noise of assent was clearly audible over the radio, for the next thing that happened was Harry desperately promising she would be there soon before it went dead. John was left staring at it for a good thirty seconds after it crackled out and went silent.

“So I guess Harry is coming for you.” He finally spoke up, amusement tinging his voice. “I’m John. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few weeks.”

It was a struggle to bite her tongue and not let loose the earlier torrent about not staring at her legs, thank you very much. Louis wasn’t particularly known for her tongue biting abilities. In this case though, it was probably worth her while to clamp down hard. She had to work here for the next five weeks, after all, and getting on the wrong side of security on the first day likely wasn’t wise.

“Louis?” She whipped around at the sound of Harry’s voice behind her. And stopped. Her whole world may have in fact stopped. Harry was just the kind of vision of perfection that Louis didn’t need to be faced with just minutes into her new job. She’d come here to escape pretty girls, hadn’t expected to find one with curly chestnut hair and wide green eyes and lips that were just this side of too much.

Louis realised she hadn’t actually spoken. She had quite possibly been standing there for minutes just staring at Harry. Harry was just watching her with a quizzical frown on her face, like Louis was in need of being checked into an asylum instead of Butlins. Although come to think of it Louis doubted the two were that different. To  _ choose _ to come to Butlins you probably had to have a screw or two loose. 

“Hi?” Louis broke the silence, voice slightly croaky where her throat had gone dry at the sight of Harry. It was ridiculous really, and she was going to have to get herself together. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry beamed, “the Activities Organiser. Erika is the one they probably told you about? She’s centre manager. Or Stan? He’s the Deputy. I’m just the AO. You probably didn’t get my name. I’m one of the management team anyway.” It seemed that rambling when nervous was a thing Harry did, and Louis shouldn’t find it so endearing but she really really did. The rambling kind of trailed off towards the end like Harry had just run out of steam, and they were left staring at each other again, as the sky darkened over them.

“I should get you settled.” Harry legitimately clapped her hands together like a nineteen twenties school mistress. Once again, not endearing at all. Louis watched as Harry turned away, heading down the path onto the site. Louis tried to pick up her suitcase but it was heavy, filled to the brim with the list of strange and wonderful things head office had thought to include on the packing list (an alarm clock being one of them, who even used an actual alarm clock anymore? Louis had borrowed an old one from her nan, just in case she got in proper trouble for not having everything).

It was only two minutes later when Harry reached a building in the distance, and Louis had struggled all of about ten metres, that Harry turned and seemed to realise her charge wasn’t with her anymore. If Louis grinned as the curly haired girl jogged back to her then it wasn’t her fault, honestly bouncing curls should be a crime against lesbians, or something.

They finally found Louis’ cabin about half an hour later, half an hour that has stretched as the two of them tried to lift Louis’ broken case between them, maneuvering down small paths and between cabins. 

“Here we go!” Harry pulled a key from jean pockets that by rights were too tight to be able to conceal such a thing. “You’re sharing the Russian, Turkish and Portuguese teaching group with Niall and Liam. They’re sharing the cabin across the way, which means you get one all to yourself.” Harry glanced up at her, something flashing over her face that looked like it was possibly jealousy. “No one else has their own cabin. You got lucky.”

Lucky wasn’t exactly how Louis would describe it. The cabin had two bedrooms, a tiny bathroom, and a smell like a small animal had possibly died somewhere in the vicinity. It was clean... ish, but very basic and not exactly somewhere you wanted to live for an extended period of time. 

“Everyone arrived today. All the leaders I mean. So, um, the kids don’t come till the day after tomorrow, and, um,  tonight there’s a party? A getting to know you thing?” Harry was in full runaway train mode again, wringing her hands through her curls like she didn’t know what she was doing. Like she didn’t know what that action was doing to Louis. To be fair she probably didn’t. 

“Sounds great.” Louis moved to where she’d dumped her case, starting to empty it into drawers and onto hangers. She knew it wouldn’t last, and by the time the kids arrived it would likely be one gigantic pile on the floor, but she may as well start with good intentions. 

“It’s in my room.” Harry said brightly. Louis just nodded as she folded another t-shirt. If she tried to speak when all her mind could think of was being in Harry’s room for other reasons, god knows what words might come out.

“I’m at the other end of this row. Number 18. You know you missed dinner?” Louis just nodded again. It was ok, she’d grabbed McDonalds in Taunton when it was obvious she would be late. “There’ll be crisps and stuff, if you’re hungry. And booze. Erika put it on expenses, so.” 

“I’m good.” Louis finally found her voice, even if it was slightly broken and affected. 

“Ok! I’ll let you get settled. See you in an hour?” Harry rushed forward and threw her arms around Louis in an impromptu embrace. It took Louis completely by surprise, and all she could do was awkwardly pat Harry’s back before the other girl was out of her space again.

“So good to meet you. Welcome to Minehead!” With that the door shut behind Harry and Louis could finally breath. She was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. 

Not only had she taken this job in the first place to get away from girls and dating and girls, and then managed to fall arse over tit in lust with the first girl she saw, but she had also managed to fall arse over tit in lust with someone who was more than just technically her boss. Whatever way you looked at it, Louis was fucked. 

She collapsed back on the bed, starfished in a pile of discarded unpacking. It had been a long day after a long year and Harry was simultaneously a balm to her nerves and salt rubbed into an already inflamed wound. Louis didn’t even know how that was possible but it was. On the one hand it was great to know that she had the capacity to find someone so devastatingly attractive after this year, that her cheating ex hadn’t broken her heart so badly that there was no hope for healing, but on the other hand Harry was just exactly what she didn’t need. 

A deep breath and a good pinch of resolve found her scrubbing herself in the small shower, cleaning the travelling off her skin, ready to face Harry at the party as nothing but a totally platonic work relationship. Yes, Harry was aesthetically perfect, but that was it. That was as far as it went. Louis barely even knew her. It was fine. It would be fine. 

 

\---

 

Predictably, it was not fine. The party started well enough. They played some getting-to-know-you games before Erika would allow them to crack open the booze. That was fine. Louis was paired up with her co-leaders, Niall and Liam, who were great. Niall was a little pixie of a girl with a great rack and a great laugh. Louis could already see they were going to have fun on trips and during activities together. Liam was more earnest, but no less fun. She was just sneakier with her fun, maybe. She was tall, with long legs and muscles that Louis envied, but not enough to actually drag herself to the gym. Swimming and football were Louis’ vices. 

It all went wrong when they moved onto the drinking portion of the night. It all started with good intentions, Louis was mingling, chatting to everyone, not avoiding Harry at all, not even a little, and you couldn’t prove it. It was Niall’s fault, and Louis never planned on letting the tiny blonde forget that. Niall was the one who suggested a rousing game of Never Have I Ever to help them all get to know each other, and that was the start of Louis’ downfall.

“Never have I ever got so drunk I threw up.” Liam went first with a slightly tame offering that had almost everyone drinking. This was a language school staffed almost entirely by students after all. 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Niall countered, drinking by herself quite happily as everyone else in the group looked on with a mixture of scandal and awe. “It was fun, you guys should try it” Niall’s laugh was infectious and soon had them all joining in.

“Never have I ever kissed a boy.” That was Jane, a first year girl from Durham uni who looked to be more at home in cloisters than clubs. Louis smirked, not drinking from her glass at all, which earned her a curious look from Harry and a declaration she was a cheat from Niall. It was her turn next.

“Never have I ever kissed a person of the same gender as me.” She raised her glass to the room with an exaggerated gesture, downing it in one. It was only after she finished that she realised Harry and Liam were both drinking, along with Stan and another boy she hadn’t learned the name of yet. Interesting. 

It took a moment to sink in, the fact Harry had just drunk. She’d drunk for kissing a boy too though, so it might mean nothing. Louis needed it to mean nothing.

As the game went on and the questions became more risque and the participants became more wasted, secrets were revealed that maybe shouldn’t be on your first night with your new colleagues. Louis knew that Stan was gay and had a long term boyfriend in Amsterdam. Liam had experimented way more than Louis would have given her credit for, and had now decided she was a pretty solid three on the kinsey scale. Niall was a daredevil with a filthy side. Harry though, Harry was an enigma wrapped up in curls and creamy skin and green eyes. She had freely admitted to kissing girls, but answered the rest of the questions incredibly coyly in such a way that Louis just couldn’t pin her down.

Louis didn’t want to pin Harry down of course. Definitely didn’t want her pinned to her bed naked or anything. What she really really wanted was a new brain. 

The party carried on late into the night, with various other drinking games trotted out for their amusement. Louis owned at fuzzy duck, but unfortunately owning at something meant taking way too many shots to be sensible after a day of travelling and only maccy d’s for tea. The room was just starting to blur pleasantly at the edges when warm hands pressed around her waist from behind. She was too languid with the booze to be properly startled but when she opened her eyes from a long blink and looked behind her the fact it was Harry made her heart rate pick up and all her escape instincts kick in. 

“Hey Lou.” Those escape instincts didn’t get her far with Harry holding her firmly, whispering in her ear. It definitely didn’t send shivers up her spine. Harry’s voice was just really nice, ok? “I’ve got a big favour to ask.” 

“Fire ahead.” Louis winced at how fucked she sounded, words slurring slightly into each other.

“Stan just threw up. Right in the middle of my bed.” Louis could hear the grimace in Harry’s voice without having to turn around.

“Yuck.” She said pathetically, willing herself to get it together but unable to with Harry pressed so close.

“Yeah, that’s putting it mildly. Umm, so you have the only spare room. Mind if I crash tonight? I’ll be quiet as a mouse and out before you wake up.” Harry sounded like she was so sorry to put Louis out, and it did something twisty to her stomach. 

“Course.” Her voice broke on the word and she coughed before continuing. “Not using it, am I? Wouldn’t want you homeless.”

Harry’s hands left her waist and for a second Louis almost whined at the loss of contact, before Harry was wrapping them around her in a big hug and burying her face in Louis’ neck murmuring thank yous. Louis would put that down to the three tequila shots she had seen Harry downing with Niall not twenty minutes earlier. 

The party wound down quickly after, the smell of sick in the room not exactly leading people to want to stay. Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam wandered happily up the row to their cabins, which were opposite each other, giving hugs and shouted farewells as they parted. 

It was only when the door shut behind Louis and Harry that she realised the dilemma she had put herself in. Harry would be sleeping five metres away from her with just a thin plasterboard wall and a plywood door between them. This was torture. 

They parted at the door between their rooms, Louis self consciously aware of the t-shirt and boxers that Harry clutched to her chest and of how much she desperately wanted to see Harry in them. 

She sunk onto her bed, groaning in frustration at the situation she found herself in. It just wasn’t fair. Harry was so perfect and when she’d allowed herself to talk to Harry tonight, or just watch Harry from afar, it was clear Harry wasn’t just perfect in the looks department. 

This was typical Louis. She’d met her ex the first day of uni, just as she was escaping a small town and finally had a chance to go out on the scene and meet other actual lesbians without fear of rumours ripping through school. Day one, and they had been inseparable until six months ago when her world had fallen apart. And now, just as she was start putting that world back together she meets god's gift to lesbians who are called Louis, who just happens to be extremely cagey about her sexuality. And Louis’ boss. Don’t forget that part.

Louis had just shucked off her jeans and top, and was searching in her still unpacked bag for something to sleep in, when a cough startled her from the doorway. Louis turned, seeing Harry looking soft and oh so adorable in her t-shirt and boxers, propped against the door frame. 

“You ok?” She asked stupidly, watching with interest as Harry’s eyes widened and her skin pinked as she took in Louis in just her underwear. 

“I, uh, yeah. I just wondered if... Don’t worry. It’s silly. Sleep well, Louis.” Harry turned to go, clearly flustered.

“Wait.” Why did Louis even trust herself to open her mouth? She should have it sewn shut or something. “What’s up, Haz?” The nickname hadn’t been intentional but it rolled nicely off Louis’ still slightly drunk tongue. She could blame the alcohol still buzzing in her system for all of this tomorrow, it would be ok.

“I’m just wide awake, and was gonna watch TV for a bit, but um, there’s only one in your room?” Oh. Harry just wanted to watch TV. Louis wasn’t quite sure why she felt so gutted by that, well ok, she did know, but she wasn’t about to admit that. 

“Let me just throw some clothes on and then we can watch for a bit, if you like?” She was just being a good employee to her boss. That was all. 

Louis sat as far away from Harry as she could on the bed once she’d found joggers and a t-shirt to throw on. Harry didn’t seem to notice that Louis was practically hanging off the side of the bed in order to keep distance between them, and keep hold of the last threads of her sanity. There was a late night recap of the current season of Big Brother on the telly, and while Louis hadn’t actually watched it at all, she pretended to be engrossed in the show. 

It was only twenty minutes later when the show ended that she realised Harry was asleep. Her face was so soft and peaceful that Louis didn’t have the heart to wake her up and make her go to the other room. For a minute she considered going to the other room herself, but her self preservation skills weren’t that strong apparently, and so she just pulled the duvet up over them both and switched off the light. 

She fell asleep as her breathing synched with Harry’s, a soft light coming in the window around the too thin curtains, wondering how on earth this day had happened. 

 

\--

 

When Louis’ alarm went off Harry was already gone, true to her word. She’d left a note on the pillow apologising for falling asleep there, and saying she’d be back at 7.30am to take Louis to breakfast. That gave Louis just twenty minutes to shower and make herself look presentable.

Stumbling from the bed to the bathroom she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Amazingly, for being hungover and having traveled all day, she looked better rested than she had done in months. Vague memories of a warm body cuddling her in the night pushed at her consciousness but when she tried to grasp them they vanished like smoke. It was probably best if she didn’t even start to try and work out if the memories were real or delusions created by her Harry obsessed mind. Much safer if it was just a delusion.

A lukewarm shower and ten minutes battling her hairdryer later, Louis looked as good as she was likely to. Her light brown hair fell in slightly frizzy waves, not appreciating the blow drying, and her skin had just the last remnants of that well slept glow she had noticed earlier. She would do. Slipping into a pair of dungaree shorts and an old ramones shirt, she pushed her vans onto her feet, grabbed her sunglasses and keys, and went outside to wait for Harry.

It was a gorgeous day, even as early as it was. There was already warmth in the air, and the sun was quickly burning off any remaining cloud cover, leaving the sky clear and blue as far as you could see. The site was quiet, the families who were on holiday not up yet, and their charges not having arrived. 

“Hiya Lou!” Harry’s voice was bright and bell like, carrying none of the tension Louis might have expected if Harry had, in fact, woken up cuddling her. It must have been her overactive imagination.

Harry led them to breakfast in a huge warehouse of a dining hall that seemed cavernous and empty with just the fifteen local leaders and three management staff. It wouldn’t feel this way soon, when the kids arrived and the illusion of being on holiday was shattered. For now though, they could just be a group of pals hanging out in a dubiously chosen holiday park. It felt sad and empty and too quiet. Everyone was subdued, whether through hangovers or through a sense of not being able to fill this space and so they shouldn’t try. Louis wasn’t sure.

The day passed in a haze of preparation, quick inductions on how to use the teaching books the company provided, and even quicker instructions on how to administer the placement tests. Erika would look over the tests after they were marked anyway, so there wasn’t too much pressure. The other thing they had to do was start blocking out activities they wanted to do on site around their lessons and planned excursions. That meant a lot of time spent with Harry, Liam and Niall, but Louis could handle it, she was an adult. 

It turned out Louis couldn’t really handle it, and so by the time seven pm rolled around and they had eaten and been told they had no responsibilities until the next morning, she was the first to suggest they grabbed some beers and headed to the beach. She needed fresh air and space away from the site, away from Harry. It would be a good bonding time with Niall and Liam anyway. 

They’d been messing around for about half an hour when Niall decided to show off her frankly quite scary powers of perception.

“So, Harry then?” 

“What about Harry?” Louis tried to play it off as she peeled the label from her beer, picking at the residue left behind with the corner of her thumbnail.

“The two of you seem very... close.” Louis could hear the eye roll in Niall’s words even though she was staring resolutely at the bottle in her hand, watching as the setting sun glinted off the amber liquid inside.

Instead of answering Louis just downed her bottle. Head tilted back, eyes shut against the glare. It was only when Niall threw a pebble at her that she turned.

“She’s our boss. That’s all.” Her reply was curt but she needed this conversation to be over.

“It’s hardly like that here, dude. My mate’s over at the Colchester centre. Her centre manager was AO there last year and started dating a leader, this year she’s centre manager and he’s the AO. Apparently it barely even caused a ripple of scandal.” Niall was so breezy about it, like that fact didn’t possibly change everything and rip the rug from under Louis’ feet. She took another beer from the pack beside her and cracked it open, pulling deeply on it rather than thinking.

 

\---

 

The next day the kids arrived. Louis was technically responsible for the Turkish kids, even though she’d be teaching an international class of Turkish, Russian and Portuguese ones. It meant her and Niall and Liam had to meet all three groups though starting with a six am start for the Russians. 

Their leader who had come with them was a tall woman named Alexa, who was intimidating in all the best ways. She appeared off a bus in Minehead, after a three hour drive from Heathrow and a god knows how long flight before that, with thirty two kids in tow, wearing skin tight black jeans, a silk shirt, and five inch stiletto boots. Not a hair was out of place and her makeup looked like it had just been applied by a pro. Louis was in awe.

Alexa’s style might not mirror Louis’ own, but the sheer put-together-ness of it all made her want to be this woman’s best friend, for fear of what might happen were she to be her worst enemy. 

An hour after the Russian kids were settled, the Portuguese group arrived. The group was small, only twelve students and one leader. His name was João, and he was short and tanned with curly hair that seemed to have a whole pot of gel in it. In contrast to Alexa he looked exhausted despite a much shorter flight and a smaller group. That probably didn’t bode well for the next few weeks.

Their final group arrived mid afternoon, after they had corralled the Russian and Portuguese groups into lunch and an impromptu game of football to keep them occupied. Niall got a call from Harry to come to the security gate, and when they arrived there they found a ragtag group of thirty four Turkish children who looked utterly lost, and their leader who looked like she might cry. Apparently their flight had been delayed for three hours and then there was an issue at Heathrow with finding their luggage and then their bus. Three children still had no luggage, and might not for days of British Airways had anything to do with it. 

The leader was called Anya, and she wore the most beautiful hijab that Louis had ever seen. The material was so soft looking and the colours suited her skin so well, swirls of yellows and reds and ochres. Tucked around her neck, falling against a black top which just set off the colours even more. Louis was in awe for a second, until she realised the woman looked like she might burst into tears at any point.

“Hey, I’m Louis.” She stuck out her hand, only to be pulled into a strong hug by Anya.

“Sorry,” the virtual stranger muttered into Louis’ shoulder, “I really needed a hug and you looked like you might give good ones.” Anya’s english was flawless, Louis found out later that she had studied in the UK for a few years.

When Anya broke away she looked visibly more relaxed, able to turn back to her charges and organise them into some sort of order for sharing rooms. It was only then that Louis noticed Harry, who was standing to one side looking between Louis and Anya. If Louis didn’t know better she would say the expression Harry was trying to hide was jealousy.

 

\---

 

Placement tests and lessons and activities and trips filled Louis’ days. 

She spent most of her time with Niall and Liam, planning lessons, planning activities, planning how to escape the centre. Louis had never worked so hard in her life. Everything that could go wrong at the centre had, including a projectile vomiting bug that had swept through children and leaders alike. Louis had been ok so far, but she touched everything wooden within a few metres of her every time that thought crossed her mind. 

Anya and Louis had become firm friends, hanging out together on trips getting cream teas and ice creams on the beach. During activities they were responsible for their own national group, so while they were often in the same places as the Russians and Portuguese, they had to count and keep track of their own lot. Louis had kind of taken Anya under her wing, making sure they got to see a bit of every town they visited, even if that was just the local tea room.

There had been on particularly disastrous trip to Exeter, where their bus broke down halfway there, expelling noxious fumes that had half the bus throwing up, including Anya. By the time a replacement coach came, and they got to Exeter, they had half an hour in the town before they had to quickly get back on the bus or miss dinner. It had been, at the time, the lowest point at the centre that Louis could imagine.

Her expectations had been lowered further still the night she got a knock on the door from one of the Swedish leaders. After half an hour helping Ida clean up the aftermath of the virus going round, Louis had been headed back to her room when she had heard fighting from one of her kids rooms. On further inspection Liam, Niall and Louis had ended up spending the entire night awake, dealing with a fist fight and what to do after the fight. What to do had involved having to wake Anya to get her to call two of the kids parents, and then frantic phone calls to head office, followed by British Airways, and eventually Liam in a taxi all the way to Heathrow and back on the two kids parents dime, to get them on the first flight home. 

It had been physically and mentally exhausting and Louis had seriously considered quitting the job that day. It was only a long conversation with her mum late at night, and the thought of leaving Harry who she had developed the biggest crush on, that had kept her in Minehead. 

She’d taken to sneaking off to the office whenever she had any free time (which amounted to about thirty minutes a day between activities) and sitting in a corner there, ostensibly using the relative peace and quiet as an excuse to pretend to read when in actual fact she was using every second to soak up everything she could about Harry. It was a little creepy, and she freely admitted that herself, but Louis hadn’t felt like this in a long time. When she had split with Jo, she had decided that no women for a good long time was a great plan. After her application to run away to America and work in a summer camp was submitted just too late to get a visa, the poster to work at EF had been a godsend. She’d even asked to not be sent to a city, wanting the quiet and seclusion of one of their rural centres. Of course she hadn’t factored Harry into the equation.

They had talked a bit, over the past couple of weeks, in the course of work and also outside of that. Over dinner and in the evenings at discos and other activities, Harry seemed to seek her out. Her dimpled smile always came out in full force when she saw Louis, and they’d talk, and laugh and joke. Louis felt there was something, some tension between them but neither of them ever did anything. Not that they had time to. Louis had been able to get all of one evening off in her time at the centre, the night after the fight, and Harry seemed to have not even been able to get a full nights sleep yet, let alone a day off. They were technically supposed to have one full day off, and three sessions, per week. The centre was short staffed though, with some not arriving, some quitting and even a couple being fired for smoking and drinking around the kids. Erika and Harry and Stan were pulling their hair out trying to hold the place together with wishes, prayers and dental floss. So acting on occasional chats and flirty laughs wasn’t Harry’s, or Louis’, top priority.

 

\---

 

Louis was sick. She had slept about four hours a night for the last week, what with lesson planning and pining over Harry, and now she was sick. There was a disco that she should be at, but after the Butlins staff had lead the macarena for the third time in an hour, she hadn’t been able to cope anymore and had escaped.

When Harry found Louis, she was slumped outside the disco, coughing pathetically into her hand, eyes slipping shut. 

“Hey,” Harry’s voice was gentle, “get home, get to bed. We can cope here. It’s just a disco, the red coats are running it all anyway.”

“Not my night off though?” Louis didn’t want to leave her co-workers in the lurch, much as she really could do with an extra couple of hours in bed.

“And when was your last night off? Day off? Afternoon off? None of us have had any time. Take it when you can. Take it now.” Harry was insistent it seemed, and that was why half an hour later Louis was stripped down to a vest and boxers and curled up in bed. 

She must have dozed off because the knock on her door startled her awake. It was quiet outside, no tell tale sounds of children shouting or chatting, meaning it must be well after curfew. She checked her phone, midnight. Who knocks on your door at midnight? Adrenaline spiked in her bloodstream. Last time someone had woken her this late had been Ida crying that three kids had projectile vomited across their room and could Louis please help?

The knock came again. More insistent this time. Louis dragged herself from the warmth of her covers, coughing anew with the effort.

Harry stood there when the door opened. Sheepish look on her face and a cup in her hand.

“Did I wake you?” She whispered, voice low and not at all going straight to Louis’ heart.

“No, it’s fine.” Louis lied, sue her. “I was just watching TV, come in.” Thankfully she had actually fallen asleep with the TV on, and now it was playing a rerun of Gavin and Stacey. 

“I love this show.” Harry was standing in the doorway to Louis’ room, looking so fondly at the telly that Louis thought she might just spontaneously melt into a puddle of goo. 

“Come watch?” Her mouth helpfully supplied an invite before her brain was even aware the words were being formed. She slumped back onto the bed and watched as Harry tentatively walked round to the other side of the bed, where she perched like she thought Louis might change her mind at any moment.

“Oh!” Harry turned to her, eyes wide. “I brought you tea, I forgot.” 

Louis had never heard more beautiful words and as Harry handed over the cup she took a deep breath of the steam rising from it, expecting tannins and tea leaves and maybe the slight citrus of earl grey if Harry was feeling fancy. Instead she got flowers and sweetness and it was just not what she was expecting. Clearly she couldn’t control the twist of her features if the hurt in Harry’s next words was to be believed.

“Its, um, chamomile? For your throat, your cough I mean. With honey.” Harry sounded so small and it killed Louis. 

“You made me special tea? For my throat? Harry.” The last word came out suffused with fondness.

“Thought it might help.” Harry shrugged, still sitting awkwardly on the bed. Louis patted the pillows beside her, inviting Harry to lie back as she took a sip. 

The tea was disgusting. There was no other word for it. It tasted of when her gran would spray floral perfume when Louis was a kid and the taste of it would catch the back of her throat as she inhaled. On top of that there was  _ so _ much honey in the drink that it could rot your teeth at forty paces. To look at Louis, though, you’d think it was the best drink she’d ever tasted, and Harry looked so proud as Louis forced the last drops down her throat. 

“Delicious.” She grinned, placing the cup on her bedside table.

On the telly a new episode had started, Louis focused on it in an attempt to ignore how in lust (like, love?) she was with the girl beside her. She noticed Harry getting comfortable, heard the evening out of her breathing, knew the exact moment Harry fell asleep, but she forced herself to keep watching. Only when Smithy had sung American Boy and the end credits had rolled did she allow herself to look.

The glow from the security light outside filtered through the thin curtains, and while it usually drove Louis insane, all she could see now was the way it illuminated Harry’s face. She looked like an angel or something, and while Louis objectively knew it was creepy and wrong to watch her sleep, it seemed she had no control over herself anymore.

Quietly she switched off the TV and snuggled deeper under the covers. She could do this. She could cope with another night of Harry in her bed. Harry. Her boss. Her boss who may have kissed girls but likely wasn’t gay. Her boss who... who had just turned towards Louis, lips pouting out slightly in her sleep. Louis was so fucked it wasn’t even real. 

“Louis?” The voice came several minutes later, just as Louis was about to drop off. It was laced with sleep and gave Louis a painful glimpse of what waking up to Harry might be like. Her heart clenched slightly, which was just stupid. She’d known Harry less than a month. Her heart had nothing to do with this.

“Yeah, love?” The endearment couldn’t be helped. It was two am and Louis had been surviving on about four hours sleep a night for the past week. She wasn’t in her right mind.

“Did I fall asleep?” Harry sounded so confused, and it was adorable.

“You did, H. Right at the good bit, but we need sleep. Another time.” Louis tried to keep the fond out of her voice but failed so spectacularly that if she was an outside observer to this conversation she’d be pissing herself laughing. Luckily there were no outside observers to this particular car crash.

“‘M so sorry. I’ll go.” Harry moved to get out of the bed, which was a good thing, so Louis wasn’t sure why her hand flew to Harry’s wrist, holding the other girl in place.

“Stay.” She breathed the word, quiet in the dimly lit room. Harry just stared at her, eyes wide and questioning. 

“Yeah?” Harry looked so unsure, lying there in Louis’ bed with her curls tumbling over the pillow. Of course Louis wanted her to stay. As if there was any universe where Louis Tomlinson didn’t want Harry Styles to be curled up all cosy in her bed. 

Louis didn’t reply straight away. Instead she reached forward without even thinking and brushed one of those curls back from Harry’s face, her fingers lightly trailing over the soft skin. Harry let out a soft breath, holding still as electricity zipped between them where their skin joined. The moment felt frozen, this bubble of night, cocooned by duvets and unfamiliar rooms and the kind of bone deep tiredness that only comes from working twenty hour days.

“I really want to kiss you.” 

Louis must be hallucinating. Maybe she’d fallen asleep after all and was just dreaming this interaction. There was no way that Harry, perfect beautiful soft quirky Harry, no way that Harry had just said she wanted to kiss Louis. 

Harry was still there when Louis blinked her eyes though, and Louis was pretty sure that if you could think about the fact you might be dreaming you probably weren’t.

“What?” She wasn’t entirely sure her voice was audible to anyone but stray dogs, what with how high pitched it came out. Harry seemed to get it though.

“I really want to kiss you, Lou. I know it’s silly. I know. But...” 

Louis never found out what the but was, because at that moment she leaned in and pressed her lips against Harry’s. It was everything she’d hoped for, only about a thousand times better than she could have imagined. Harry’s lips were soft and full and just slightly chapped from the summer air. Her skin was still warm where she had caught too much sun, and so so soft from the moisturiser she had stolen from Louis earlier that day in the office. Moisturiser that made her smell like Louis, just a little, but under that was all Harry. It was the scent of the lemon air freshener she had insisted Erika buy for the office. It was salty sea air and Dove deodorant and just a hint of the Aussie shampoo Louis had seen her buying in the small site shop the other day. It was the only reason she hadn’t quit this job (that and the fact her mum didn’t raise her to quit). It was arousal and attraction and everything Louis had wanted since she stepped on site in this hell hole. It was home. Louis wanted to stay in it forever.

The kiss broke with a moan from Louis that she couldn’t even start to contain. Harry’s eyes were dark and hooded, desire writ large across her face. Just as Harry looked like she was about to kiss Louis again, though, another coughing fit racked Louis’ body, forcing her to turn away so she didn’t cough in Harry’s face. Instead of being repulsed, Harry slid closer on the bed, wrapping her arms around Louis’ waist and pressing kisses to the damp hair at the base of her neck.

“Get some sleep, Lou. We can continue this tomorrow.” Harry’s voice was so laced with want that Louis almost protested, insisted on more right that instant, sick or not. Another cough broke out of her when she went to speak though, Harry just hugging her tighter and rubbing circles into her skin.

“I’d like that.” Louis eventually managed to get words out, and she could feel Harry’s smile where the other girl’s face was pressed into her back.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” Harry pressed one last kiss to Louis’ shoulder blade, and then Louis was drifting off, safe with Harry’s arms tucked around her.

 

\---

 

The next morning Louis woke just before her alarm, still wrapped in Harry’s arms. She spent an agonising five minutes worrying that she had ruined everything last night, that somehow the possibility that had hung between them was a one time only affair, and by coughing all over Harry she had wasted her only chance. She was steeled to make some excuse as soon as Harry inevitably woke up and pushed her away, play it all off as a joke maybe, pretend she was fine. 

Harry didn’t push her away though, in fact she pulled Louis closer to her, pulling their hips together. They fitted perfectly, slotting together like puzzle pieces. It wasn’t what Louis was used to, being the little spoon, but it felt so damn good, lying there with Harry curled around every single one of her senses.

“Morning.” Harry pressed the word into Louis’ hair, their bodies so close Louis didn’t think you could fit a fag paper between them. Harry’s breasts felt so warm and soft against Louis’ back, and it was embarrassing how quickly it turned her on.

Louis relaxed into Harry’s arms as soon as it was obvious Harry still wanted her there, still wanted her full stop. It wasn’t like her to be this insecure, and she hated it, hated Jo for making her still feel like this. She needed to pick herself up, dust herself off, and get back on the horse. And in some fucked up analogy Harry was a thoroughbred, or something. 

Louis groaned as her alarm started ringing on the bedside table. It was her phone, the actual alarm clock she had brought with her languishing in the bottom of her suitcase.

“What time is is?” Harry’s mouth was right beside her ear and it sent electricity running down her spine, straight to her clit. 

“Quarter past seven.” Louis admitted, even though there was a huge part of her willing and desperate to lie, say it was half six and they still had an hour till breakfast.  _ It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear _ , her mind supplied helpfully, ever the english lit student even away from uni. 

Harry groaned in an echo of Louis’ own. They only had fifteen minutes to get up and dressed and across to breakfast. 

“Don’t suppose you fancy staying in bed?” Harry had barely got the question out before Louis had spun around in her arms, pressing frantic kisses to her face, no concern for morning breath with the urgency she felt bubbling under her skin.

Harry laughed as she returned the kisses. There were hands everywhere and Louis barely knew where she ended and Harry started. It was just a mess of kisses and soft skin and  _ need _ and  _ want _ and  _ harryharryharry _ . Two weeks of pent up attraction came pouring out, sitting between them as they explored each other. 

It felt like seconds later that there was a loud banging on Louis’ chalet door. They both froze, giggling as their eyes met.

“Louis Tomlinson, I know you’re in there. Get your lazy arse up, get out here and get to breakfast.” Niall shouted through the window, which had been left slightly open overnight. 

“It’s ok.” Harry pressed one final kiss to Louis’ mouth. “We should get up, she’s right.”

Louis couldn’t help pouting as Harry pushed back the duvet and climbed out of bed. 

“Are you ok with this?” The words spilled from Louis’ mouth before she thought them through. “Niall seeing you here, I mean, knowing you stayed?”

Harry looked so fond as she looked back at Louis, determination flickering over her face and settling there.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” She almost sounded like she was persuading herself. “This is nothing to hide.”

 

\----

 

Niall had been trying to get Louis alone all day, and Louis’d been studiously avoiding her like the plague. Eventually though, after swimming with their kids in the afternoon, they had an hour off before dinner and Louis couldn’t hide anymore. Niall cornered her just as Louis was grabbing a book from her room and thinking about escaping to the beach.

“So, I feel I’ve said this before, but Harry?” Niall slung her slim arm around Louis’ waist as they walked down the path out of the centre. 

“We kissed.” Louis admitted, butterflies exploding in her stomach just at the thought. “She brought me tea, last night, and umm, yeah.”

Niall’s grin was infectious as she held up a fist for Louis to bump. “Proud of you!” 

They found a spot away from people, just down by the waterline. Louis slipped off her vans and pushed her toes into the warm sand. Her book lay beside her, unopened what with Niall’s presence beside her.

“Lou?” Harry’s voice behind them was warm and rich, like the first cup of tea on a cold day, and it filled Louis with happiness. 

“Shit. Forgot I needed to talk to Li about lessons tomorrow. I’ll leave you two to it.” Niall not so subtly winked at Louis as she pushed up from where she was sprawled sunbathing, and when Louis turned to watch her go she saw Niall offering Harry a fist bump too. Harry’s giggles were the cutest thing.

“She knows then?” Harry sat close beside Louis, so close their legs touched. Louis wanted to duck under her arm and bury herself in Harry’s warmth, but wasn’t sure if they needed to talk first. 

“Yeah. That’s ok? Yeah?” Harry nodded happily, curls bouncing lightly as she did so.

“I told Erika. She’s fine with it so long as the kids don’t know.” Harry looked sheepish. “Actually I told her I liked you the day you arrived.”

Louis just gaped. Harry had liked her since they arrived? They could have been together for weeks now? 

“Harry Styles, are you telling me I could have been kissing you for weeks?” The words just sort of slipped out without Louis thinking about them.

“I intend on making up for lost time.” Harry grinned. She raised a hand and traced one finger down the curve of Louis’ jaw, thumbing over her bottom lip when she reached it. 

“And when do you plan to do that, Styles?” Louis’ heart was beating double time, just the tease of maybe getting to kiss Harry again enough to turn her on.

Harry leaned in to whisper right against Louis’ ear. “Tonight. After we get activities started, Erika’s covering for you. I’m gonna sweep you off those tiny little feet of yours.”

Louis was too turned on to even be properly offended, managing only a vaguely offended harrumph as she pushed her foot against Harry’s to visually illustrate that they weren’t that different. 

Harry pressed a very quick kiss to the skin just below Louis’ ear before pulling away, leaving her wanting more, always more. She had a good three hours before Harry would be able to fulfill these promises, and that was assuming nothing went wrong, which at this language school was practically tempting fate.

 

\---

 

Fate was apparently smiling upon them, however, for three hours later Harry had started a football contest which Stan and Erika were overseeing, and Louis was being dragged in the direction of the office. It didn’t naturally seem like the most romantic place possible for a date, but the options were severely limited in Butlins after all. 

When Harry unlocked the door and lead Louis in, she couldn’t help the gasp that she let out. Harry had strung fairy lights everywhere, and made a makeshift table out of what appeared to be a stack of student book number 3s. The stack was covered in a ripped open staff t-shirt as a table cloth, and there was a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a vase of flowers set up on it. 

“Your table awaits, mademoiselle.” Harry gave a sweeping bow as she pointed into the room. It took a beat before they both fell apart laughing, but as soon as they did Louis knew this was going to be a great evening. 

As she sat music seemed to start playing from nowhere. Louis had no idea who the artist was, but she had a nice voice and Louis really only had ears for one person anyway. 

Conversation was light and easy as they chatted over wine about their families, homes, unis, all the things that had only been touched upon in passing despite the fact they had worked closely together for a few weeks now. It was only when Harry’s eyes started drooping against her will that Louis realised they had been chatting for hours and should probably get to bed soon.

It almost hurt to tidy away the set up Harry had made for them, to switch off the lights and stack the books back in their boxes next to the plethora of student bags and lanyards they had been sent. It had been such a perfect evening despite the strange surroundings, and Louis really didn’t want it to end. 

“Let me walk you back?” She hummed against Harry’s neck as her arms twined round the taller girl's waist. Harry pushed back into the hug, seeming to crave Louis’ touch just as much as Louis needed Harry’s. How had they ended up here after two weeks of pining and two kisses, Louis would never know, but it felt so right. 

“Oh, I was hoping you’d walk me back to yours?” Harry hummed innocently, even though the content of her words was anything but. 

They stumbled and giggled their way to Louis’ cabin, high on the wine, sleep deprivation, the luxury of a night off. Most of all though they were high on each other, on the prospect of what was to come. Louis had a whole swarm of butterflies doing the tango in the tummy. It had been so long since she had slept with anyone who wasn’t Jo, not since she was 18 and in Crete the summer before uni started. Would she still even know what other girls wanted? Would she be able to read Harry? What if she was shit in bed?

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry whispered directly into Louis’ ear where she was plastered to Louis’ back like a limpet. “Honestly can’t wait to have you naked, to fuck you, ‘ve wanted it for so long.” 

The pressure to be good just increased with every word, but so did Louis’ arousal, pushing her to swallow her fears. The more she thought about it the more she’d end up lost in her own head, unable to enjoy the moment.  _ Focus, Tomlinson _ .  

They tumbled into her cabin, a tangle of legs and arms and kisses and gasped breaths. Harry’s hands were  _ everywhere,  _ and Louis’ mind realed with the thought that she had once questioned Harry’s queerness. How had they come from there to here, here where Harry was pushing up Louis’ t-shirt desperately, mouthing at every inch of skin she uncovered.

When Harry’s hands reached around to undo Louis’ bra, Louis stopped breathing. She didn’t start again until Harry’s mouth found it’s way to one of her already rock hard nipples, and then it was with a sharply drawn gasp. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to breath properly again, as Harry sucked and nibbled and lathed with her clever mouth, or if she’d be gasping and moaning and hiccuping around her breaths for the rest of eternity. 

Harry was  _ wanton _ . Louis had no other words for the way the beautiful brunette lavished attention on Louis’ nipples, stomach, right down to the loose waistband of her jeans. Harry nosed along the denim, pushing it aside every so slightly, teasing like she had all the time in the world to lick and suck and bite and kiss. 

“Can I?” Harry’s voice was broken, deeper than normal, hitching on her words, but her gaze was steady and true as she met Louis’. It was too much, that look, and Louis screwed her eyes shut as she nodded, groaning with renewed vigour when Harry unpopped the first button. 

Louis’ jeans were pulled down to her knees, just a thin layer of translucent lace between Harry and where Louis needed Harry to be. Hot breath washed over Louis, so close, so damn close. She could feel her own wetness soaking through the thin fabric, knew Harry was aware of it. Harry kept teasing though, so close and yet so far as she nosed along the edges of Louis’ pants, never quite getting there.

Just as Louis was about to break down and sob and plead for Harry to touch her, Harry mouthed over her clit through the fabric, mouth hot and wet and oh so fucking perfect. Teasing spell finally broken, it was like a demon took over Harry, who pulled Louis’ remaining clothing off with such fervour that Louis felt dizzy.

Finally Harry’s mouth was where Louis needed it with no barriers between them. The moan Harry gave as she got her first proper taste would fuel Louis for years. It was obscene.

“Fuck, Lou, you taste like heaven,” Harry panted against bare skin, never breaking contact. Her tongue flicked out, tasting again, another throaty moan following. Louis might actually die. Her tongue dipped lower, deeper, leaving Louis a squirming mess of a girl in the middle of the bed. How she was meant to survive this was anyone’s guess.

Harry was a tease, that much was already apparent, but Louis wasn’t quite ready for just how much of a tease Harry was. She lapped, and tasted, and bit, and nuzzled, but at no point did she touch Louis’ clit, or stay on one place long enough for Louis to just buck her hips up and push forwards to get the friction she needed so badly. It was like when you try not to think about something and suddenly it’s a beacon at the front of your mind, the only thing you can see. The more Harry ignored Louis’ clit the more it was this looming beacon in her mind, the only thing she needed.

“Please, Haz, please, need more, please, fuck, please.” Louis felt tears roll down her face as she begged for release, begged for more, begged to have the coiled potential in the pit of her stomach explode into something beautiful. Finally, just when Louis thought she could take no more, Harry wrapped her lips over Louis’s clit and sucked. At the same moment she pushed a finger inside Louis. It was almost too much, it almost hurt it was so intense. 

Then the threat of pain passed and instead there were fireworks behind her eyes and butterflies and angels singing and earth moving and every cliche that Louis could possibly imagine. Harry kept sucking and licking until Louis had to push her away, so sensitive she thought her body would shake apart if one more aftershock wracked through her.

Harry crawled up the bed, to where Louis lay boneless and spent. She might not ever be able to move again, and she didn’t even care if that was being over dramatic. Her only worry was how she was meant to repay the favour if she literally couldn’t move. Just then Harry swiped her finger over Louis’ lower lip.

“Taste yourself, you taste amazing. Fuck.” Harry’s eyes were still blown wide, just a hint of green around the edges as she tracked the movement of Louis’ tongue when it flicked out to taste. Harry groaned, pushing the heel of her hand against her own crotch as if she couldn’t contain herself. Louis had to admit she did taste good, not as good as she was certain Harry would (when she could finally move) but good all the same.

“Kiss me,” Louis barely finished the words before Harry’s mouth had crashed against hers. Harry tasted of Louis, it was overwhelming, and Louis kissed and kissed until Harry tasted of herself again. Warmth and tea and the slight tang of her perfume.

Louis felt her strength start to come back as they kissed, muscles turning from jelly back into potential. She ran her hands over Harry’s still clothed spine, feeling every bump as she did so.

“Naked. Need you naked,” she broke the kiss to gasp the words before reattaching their mouths. She tugged at Harry’s shirt but refused to stop kissing, until finally Harry broke the kiss, giggling into Louis’ neck as she pulled her own shirt up.

“Why aren’t you kissing me?” Louis pouted, turning her head to nudge against Harry, coax her into more kisses.

“I can’t kiss you and get naked, Lou.” Harry reattached their lips, pressing hot wet kisses into Louis’ mouth. Louis sighed happily into the kiss, content now they were kissing again.

“Let me see you.” Louis broke the kiss this time, breathless and in awe. Harry leaned back, sitting straddling Louis’ waist wearing only a small pair of cream boyshorts. The sight took Louis’ breath away. Harry’s body was even better than she had imagined. Her stomach was long and lean, taut muscles moving under her tanned skin as she breathed. Her tits sat perky and proud, nipples hard, pointing up slightly. Louis’ mouth went dry and she swallowed heavily.

“Fuck. You’re beautiful, Harry.” Louis’ voice was quiet and sincere, the awe she felt at having Harry in her bed evident in it. Harry crashed their lips back together, their chests close, bare skin against bare skin, nipples catching against each other as they moved. Every touch sent shivers through Louis, more aftershocks after her own orgasm. 

“Come here.” Louis tugged Harry’s hips towards her, smirking as Harry peered down through her lashes confused by what Louis was doing. “Trust me.”

Louis pulled Harry further up, until she could lean her head up and press her nose into the skin just above Harry’s underwear. One hand found it’s way between Harry’s legs, pressing lightly as Harry let out the prettiest gasp above her. 

“Fuck.” That was the only word Harry seemed to be able to get out, although when Louis looked up at her she was opening and closing her mouth as if she intended to say more, as if Louis had stolen the words from her lips.

“Take these off.” Louis tugged at the waistband of the underwear, restless with the need that burned through her to taste everything Harry had to give her. Harry swing one leg off Louis, quickly fumbling with her underwear, before climbing back into position so quickly and eagerly that Louis almost laughed. She would have done if she weren’t faced with the sight of Harry, naked, just inches away from her mouth. Fuck. 

One more tug and Harry was hovering an inch above Louis’ mouth, Louis’ mouth watered at the prospect. She leaned up and, christ, Harry tasted divine. Louis lost herself, burying herself in Harry’s wetness. She could barely control her reactions, whining and moaning and pressing closer to get more of that taste on her tongue.

Harry ground down, seeming to not be able to control herself either. It drove Louis insane, wanting to be better, give Harry everything she needed. She brought her hand up, feeling along Harry’s slit with her fingers as she followed behind with her mouth. Harry seemed to love it if the litany of praise she rained down on Louis was anything to go by. 

One finger pressed inside Harry, enveloped by heat and Harry’s wetness. If Louis was to die right in that instant she thought she would have been happy. 

Harry’s orgasm took Louis by surprise, her thighs suddenly shaking and clenching around Louis’ head as she bore down, mewling and crying out and, fuck Louis wanted to keep her forever.

Five minutes later they had taken a quick shower, and were cuddled up together in bed. Louis had never felt happier. The bed was still uncomfortable, with slight lumps that Louis didn’t want to think about, and the room still smelled slightly like something may have died in there at one point. The light outside the window still shone annoyingly through the too thin curtains. She was still exhausted from not enough sleep and far too much work. But she had Harry in her arms, Harry’s back pressed against her chest, Harry’s hair tickling her nose, Harry’s breathing lulling herself to sleep.

  
Louis was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the thing that keeps me writing... imagine they are like claps for the fairies in peter pan


End file.
